girlsymphonyfandomcom-20200214-history
Combat
Overview In Girls Symphony, your Orchestra Members will engage a wave of enemies (typically Automatons powered by captured Nymphs) with up to 7 Orchestra members in the party. At the beginning of the game, you're given two 3-star and several lesser Orchestra members. You'll need raise your Orchestra Members, collect Orchestra Members of all attributes, as well acquiring stronger members to be able to handle the higher-tier stages. Character Classes *'Fighter': An offensive class, fighters have decently high attack and health but are unable to recover their own health. Fighters can also increase the attack of units in front of them when rotated on the blue panels. *'Enchanter': An offensive class, enchanters are the only Orchestra Members who can attack while on the blue panels and trade health and attaqck for this. They also have heal. *'Cleric': A mostly supportive class, lower attack and defense in trade for the ability to heal everyone else on their column except themselves. They also give a damage reduction buff to the unit in front of them when rotated on the blue panels. *'Soldier': The most rounded class, similar to fighter but with lower attack yet trade this for heal. *'Sorcerer': The glass cannons of the game, they have the highest attack and their skills usually hit multiple enemies and have high multiplier. Only class that only acts on red panels. *'Royal Guard': The most tanky units, they have the capability to heal themselves and add a damage reduction buff to the unit in front of them when rotated on the blue panels. Formation and Rotation Formation The Orchestra Members are arranged in three rows. Orchestra members perform different actions depending on which row they are currently on. #Front row (Red), all units on this row attack and can use skills. Enemies can only attack units on this row. #Middle row (Blue), units on this row usually buff units directly in front of them depending on their class. #Back row (Green), units on this row heal if applicable. *note that buffs are only applied to the unit directly in front of the buffer. Rotation The first turn on combat no buffs are applied and all Orchestra Members able to attack will do so. From the second turn you have the option to stay or rotate your formation. If you chose to stay all Orchestra Members stay in place and all units that can attack will do so, all other units idle (do nothing). If you chose to rotate all Orchestra Members will move one row to the right, moving to the back if they are at the front row. The the following actions will be carried out: #Applicable units in the back (green) row will heal themselves/other members. #Applicable units in the middle (blue) row will buff the units directly in front of them. #Applicable units in the front row (red) will use skill. #Applicable units will attack, units in the front row will attack first from to to bottom and then any enchanter on the middle row will attack. Attributes There are four attributes which Orchestra Members and enemy units can belong to, and as the diagram shows each attribute is strong against another attribute and also weak to an attribute. The attributes are: #Sensibility, represented by the color red. Sensibility is strong against Solemnity and weak against Logic. #Solemnity, represented by the color green. Solemnity is strong against Mystery and weak against Sensibility. #Mystery, represented by the color pink/purple. Mystery is strong against Logic and weak against Solemnity. #Logic, represented by the color blue. Logic is strong against Sensibility and weak against Mystery. *Damage is increased to 150% when strong against a target. *Damage is reduced to 75% when weak against a target. Skills In Girls Symphony, both the Orchestra Members and enemy units can execute Skills in battle. These skills are much stronger than regular attacks and may hit multiple targets at once, but takes certain amount of turn to charge. By timing the execution of the Skills by Orchestra Members, as well as denying the enemies the opportunity to use them, the mastery of this mechanic would help turning the tide of battle in your favor. Turn needed to charge a skill depends on class and skill level: *Fighter: 5-3 *Enchanter: 5-3 *Cleric: 4-2 *Soldier: 4-2 *Sorcerer: 6-4 *Royal Guard: 5-3 Skill levels increase skill damage and every other level decreases turn needed to activate skill by 1 (3 and 5). You can adjust the skill trigger for each Orchestra Members individually, or toggle them all at once. All Orchestra Members in the front row who can use Skills will unleash them before performing a Normal Attack, therefore giving them a strong preemptive strike. Enemy Target Priority Note that this is not confirmed and speculation only. This is based on observation only, yet could be helpful while building a team. Use this information on your own discretion. *Enemies will attack units depending on their class. **Order of priority: Sorcerer>Cleric>Enchanter>Soldier/Fighter (Royal Guard unknown) *Enemies will attack units depending on their health. **Order of priority: Lower Max Health>Lower Current Health>Higher Current Health>Higher Max Health *Enemies will attack units depending on their attribute. **Order of priority: Attribute weak to enemy attribute>Other attribute. *Enemies will attack units depending on their level. **Order of priority: Lower level>Higher level Category:Tutorial: How to Play